Tanner Varn
This OC belongs to User:JayHart. Basic Info *Name: Tanner Varn *CNR: Tanner = tan *Species: Human *Age: 26 *Sex: Male *Symbol: Simple crossed silver spear and rifle on a green background. *Handedness: Left *Physical traits: *Misc traits: Scarring on his back. *Occupation: Huntsman 2) Appearence: *Aura/Effects: Green; erratic *Height: 72 inches *Weight: 200 pounds *Eyes: green *Skin: Light brown *Face: Average; premature stress lines. *Hair: Short, brown, boring. *Physique: Well-proportioned and well-muscled Outfits Combat Black cargo pants, green shirt, and low black leather boots, topped by leather armor adorned with his emblem on the chest. Casual Black cargo pants and a green shirt with black low-ankled boots; emblem on left sleeve. Characteristics Personality Very serious. Hides dislike with careful respect. Highly competitive. Will not talk much about his family. While normally tense and unlikely to laugh, Royal seems to be able to get him to loosen up with surprising ease. He has nothing against Faunus or even the White Fang. His semblance has left him stressed beyond his years. Tanner suffers from long-term PTSD from seeing so many people die so many times, leaving him emotionally fragile. He normally stays secluded or with Royal now, only going out for missions (which he is very good at). Background Tanner never met his father, and his mother was not able to support him and his sister while keeping their home. As a result, the Varn family lived on the streets for most of Tanner and his sister’s childhood. To keep his mother or sister out of less savory professions, Tanner started doing work as a thug at a young age. When he was thirteen, Tanner started attending Signal Academy on a skill scholarship as part of a plan to pull his family out of the streets. He graduated from Signal half a year early and spent the next six months working nonstop to provide his family with a home, taking any combat-related job he could find. He succeeded, managing to purchase a small house outright on the outskirts of Vale, and was prepared to keep doing so until he was contacted by a mysterious benefactor who offered him a full-ride scholarship at Beacon. By this time, his sister had grown skilled enough in combat to take his place as primary bread-winner for their household, and sends Tanner regular updates on how things are back at home. Tanner prefers to keep quiet about his family life to other people. The scars on his back are from the lashing he received the one time he resorted to thievery. He graduated Beacon with the rest of his team, but holds himself responsible for Gules' death, saying he should have been able to see it coming. Weapons *Name: N/A *Wielder: Tanner Varn *Type: Variable Bolt-action Rifle Polearm (VBRR) *Description: A long-hafted naginata-type polearm that shifts into a bolt-action rifle with bayonet. *Holstered Form: Kept folded on a back harness. Semblance *Name: Grim Sight *User: Tanner Varn *Short Description: Limited precognition, showing the user brief flashes of their or someone else's possible last moments. *Visual Effect: None externally; internally similar to a dream. Combat Info *Position/Class: Support/Lancer *Landing strategy: Jams his lance into something to slow his descent, or rolls to soften the impact. *Fighting style: Prefers to use his rifle rather than his lance, letting his teammates occupy the enemy while he takes them off from a decent distance. Tanner is still quite skilled in melee range with his seven-foot lance. Statistics Note that statistics will be quantified using a scale of E- to A+, with S being used for maximum skill possible (variants S-, S+, and S++), and F being used for no related knowledge. *Strength: A *Agility: A *Aura Reserve: A *Aura Manipulation: S *Dust Manipulation: B *Dust Use: C *Weapon Skill (Rifles): A+ *Weapon Skill (Polearms): S *Weapon Skill (Unarmed): B *Weapon Skill (Other): C Relationships *Team partner to Royal Blueregard. *Heterosexual, mostly – romantically involved with Royal, regardless of her choice of gender identity. * Former rivals with Gules. Category:Property of JayHart Category:Male Category:Fan Made Character Category:RP Ready